Corpses
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: They will never look at me, or my companions. They will never fight, cry, laugh, scream... never again. They're just dead. SessKag in Naruto universe, so it's AU, OOC, ANGST.


**Corpses**

**Characters: KagomexSesshomaru, Naraku, Inuyasha, mentions of others  
Summary: They will never look at me, or my companions. They will never fight, cry, laugh, scream... never again. They're just dead.  
Warning: Some morbid descriptions, general icky stuff. Shinji influenced this one... .  
Rating: T (to be safe)**

xXx

There has always been a question in my mind, something sitting there in the base of my thoughts, occasionally thumping my brain for attention over the years. It's not a particularly complicated question, and the answer, I feel, isn't too far out of reach or hard to figure out. And yet, despite having this question there all this time, I have never been compelled to find it's answer.

However here, now, I find myself wondering again.

Is love real? Is it an actual, existing thing, or just a figment of the human imagination, something there to place our hopes and dreams in?

I'm surrounded by bodies. Everywhere, rotting, bleeding corpses. It's not funny, it's not bright. It's dismal and horrible. All of these people, these shinobi that had been living, breathing people until recently...

They're dead. Gone. They will never open bright eyes again, hoping to find that special someone just around the riverbend. They will never look at me, or my companions. They will never fight, cry, laugh, scream... never again.

They're just dead.

And I can't find myself doing anything about it. I can't do anything. It's just not possible.

"Kagome," my captain snaps. Sesshomaru-taicho has always been stern. He cares, but he doesn't like it when we stand around uselessly.

Despite this, I'm smiling. A lot of people call him heartless, but... he's not. He cares. I _know_ it. He's my lover. "Hai, taicho," I say, turning away from the dead.

"We have ten minutes to get through here and meet up with Team Gai," Naraku commented from beside his best friend, and Sesshomaru's little brother, Inuyasha. "If we do not hurry, we will likely miss the target."

I smile at that. The target. Team Gai, from Konoha, was our target. We had to capture their Hyuuga, but it wasn't going to be easy. Gods, I just _knew_ this was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

"I'll take care of their muscle, you guys take care of the others," Inuyasha said, tilting his head side to side in order to pop his neck. He rolled his shoulders and hefted his huge sword, grasping grip tightly in both hands.

"You take care of Rock Lee," Sesshomaru said firmly. "Naraku, I want you to see that Hyuuga Neji is captured, understood? We want him alive."

"Understood," Naraku replied boredly. He lifted a hand and pressed it to his mouth in order to stifle a yawn, then used the same hand to rub his shoulder. His weapons are two staffs that have blades on the ends. I feel a little bad for whoever pisses him off.

Sesshomaru looked at me then, sighing. "Take care of the weapons kunoichi, TenTen."

"Hai, taicho," I agree again. Quickly, I pull out my special kunai. It's specially made just for me and my holy powers. I'm a miko, created by Orochimaru-sama to destroy anything demonic that he wants me to destroy.

But I guess Orochimaru-sama doesn't matter now, does he? We're missing nin now, after all. He shouldn't matter at all.

"Move out!" Sesshomaru barks, interrupting my thoughts.

"HAI!"

As one, we surge into the surrounding forest of Fire Country.

xXx

In the end though, everything was for naught. Hyuuga knew we were coming and they had enough time to prepare. Later that night, lying amongst more corpses (Inuyasha and Naraku were gone now), I clasped Sesshomaru's hand.

He was dead too. I don't exactly know how, or when. He just died. I assume Maito Gai killed him.

"Sess?" I whisper, surrounded by more death and more blood. "Sess, I love you, you know? And as for your question..." I reached down, pulling a ring from his bloody pocket (he's not bloody, I am; I'm bleeding all over him.). "I'll marry you. I love you, Sess. I love you."

It's getting dark, even though I clearly see the sun high above. My stomach, where TenTen stabbed me, doesn't hurt anymore. Maybe it's because I'm dying? I don't know anymore.

To my left, there is movement and as I die, off to join my team of missing nins, I wonder what they'll do with our bodies.

Will I be buried with my beloved?

xXx

**Just me being morbid. This is probably going to just stay as is. . r0o's gonna kill me for this...**


End file.
